battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PresidentEden78
Hello Mr el presidente could I get rollback abilities?---'' slopijoe ' 08:23, January 1, 2012 (UTC)'' Thanks but um but it doesnt show the light blue color on my name. - slopIjoenanodesu? 01:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :I already fixed it. Hit ctrl + F5 to see. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:38, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::^Was my next guess. >.< 01:39, January 16, 2012 (UTC) BC2 Is BC2 worth getting? I like BF3, but it's getting a little boring now, and I was wondering about your opinion. Charcoal121 00:34, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Re: BC2 Yeah, I see what you mean. The campaign, weapons, maps, and Kit balance in that game look amazing. Charcoal121 18:03, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Advice I was talking with h2 about how were we going to approach BF2142's '''Unlock Points. Basically, when you rank up or earn a Badge from Northern Strike, you earn a Unlock Point. You can use it to unlock one gadget, weapon (progress depends on class) squad leader abilities (spawn beacons, those crazy flying turrets from trailers etc.) and player abilities (grenades, longer/faster sprint, usual stuff), and then you can have some "temporary" Unlock Points for a exceptionally good squad, which they lose once they disconnect from the server (called Field Upgrades), and I was thinking if it'd be worth an article of its own or just include in some sort of "Multiplayer Unlocks of Battlefield 2142". What are your thoughts? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 19:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, going to give it a test if it fits by itself when my Badge sandbox is done. Thanks Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 21:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Forgot to ask, I'm willing to license the big-ton of images I uploaded yesterday. What's the template for Fair Use, please? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 14:19, January 16, 2012 (UTC) : . [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 14:55, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Fully licensed. Thanks --Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 15:51, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Pineneedle43 Okay, so I'm in a bit of a dilemma regarding the above-mentioned user. He keeps begging for a "second chance". He's currently blocked for 2 months for violating our policies a multitude of time (being generally vulgar, insulting; using sockpuppet accounts; racism; and a number of other things I can't recall ATM.), and he's asking for another chance, and that if he violates policy again we are at leave to permaban him (not like I didn't already contemplate that). What do you think? Should we give him one final chance? Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 03:19, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Retirement I'm sorry to say this, but I will be retiring from the wiki. The only possiblilty that I can come back is when I finish my GCE N' and O' Level examinations, school is simply taking too much of my time to continue editing on the site. I suggest a new RfA for someone to take my place, possibly Pedro, or another trusted user. Heads up Maxwell's been nominated for an RfA, so you may (well, probably) have to be called upon to update his user rights. - 17:56, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Yo i think it's time for me to RFA, but i havent been active for a while.. is still too early? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 14:20, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Can i suggest a "Communiyu Manager" Position, i more of the community guy i guess Can I be a TU? Charcoal121 17:22, January 25, 2012 (UTC) It's time Maxwell succeeded on his RfA. We need you to upgrade him up. Just giving a heads-up. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) 13:49, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Rollback request Herr President, I've been thinking lately and I think that its time for me to step up for the Rollback/TU position. I know there have been a recent flood of TU requests, so I know that promoting another TU isn't really on your mind, but please consider me for the Rollback position. [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] 15:29, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the promotion! Also as a little request, could you omit the cyan/aqua hi-lite for my name, similar to Sactage's? [[User:H2seasprite|'h2']][[User:H2seasprite|'seasprite']][[User_talk:H2seasprite|BlahBlahBlah]] ::I don't think he even knows how to add it, lol :P Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:18, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Cm? Mmmm I'm never on chat anyway. I wanna be like zh1nt0butmonly on the blogs and your right I'll wait till Pedro gets promoted. Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 15:31, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Btw Pedro not responding to me what should I do and yeah I'll do that when I get back to Aus and please promote h2 Mmm Tell him I'm sorry idk, and how do increase my main space edits and.. If infra now the score would be 2-5 anyways... Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 16:02, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright I thnk m happy to not ra because I di t have to go through the scariest admin ever, I'm fucking scared With Who removed all my pics in the bf3 ribbons and medals just check the last time I edited there and latest revision and can you please do a disambiguation page for ribbons as yeah I can't find the page properly --Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 16:45, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I Must Ask This.... I want to ask you something, but I am not sure if it's too early to do it or not. 00:59, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I can't hold it anymore. So this is the question: Can I be a Trusted User? Or is it too early? Or is something wrong with me? 03:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC) So, I'm guessing no answer means that's a "no", right? Well, ok.... 00:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I see. There's too many TUs here and no room for anymore, so if since that's the case, you don't have to promote me right now. 02:51, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello I have a question, tnis regards policies from Wikia: Should a user under the age of 13 have their account blocked until they reach said age? User:Metlman13 07:06, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Nevermind, ignore that question. User talk:Metlman13User:Metlman13 07:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hmm Yeah I'll take that chat mod thing after allZephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 19:42, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey When you can, leave your opinion on this, please. Thanks a bunch --Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk]]) [ ] 14:01, February 1, 2012 (UTC) :) Good to see you back on the main space. Charcoal121 19:56, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Image note I'm not a user on this wikia or a player of Battlefield, but Daniel_Taylor276424 is uploading porn to this wikia RIGHT NOW. ManeGunner6 18:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Featured Media/User The [[User:Metlman13|'Featured Media''' and User of the Month have died for quite some time. I'm getting the thought that we should just rather remove it. At this point, it's purely simply useless for the wiki's purposes. ]]Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk)]] [ ] 11:36, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry To Ask This... I would have asked on the 29th of February, but since Pedro encouraged me to ask earlier, I decided to just that. He gave me advice that I should ask for Trusted User and that's what I wanted to ask you. I'm sure it's been a while since the last time I asked and just need to see if the situation is still the same or not. Thanks if you reply. 02:43, February 28, 2012 (UTC) ]] Thanks for the promotion! 00:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) ]] Scary Admin? Hell you're the nicest admin, in front of bondpedia and DEathgod (Yuri is cool but harsh but he's still awesome) ever unlike this ADMIN what he wrote on my user talk on the Starhawk wiki Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 08:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) He's an idiot, i wanted to help as you can see he had NO EXPERIENCE AND HE STILL DOSEN'T : About that "scary admin" thing, I always get to the same proper reason: you're the b'crat. It feels like asking to the king to be its butler lol. Never found it properly personal, but when asking to get upper rights for the first time, wherever it is, I find that reaction a promising sign of someone who had the desired to become a TU in this case, and worked for it :) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk)]] [ ] 20:35, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Heads up It seems that there has been 8 days since my and Alex's RFA's started. Should it be time to be closed? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk)]] [ ] 19:52, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hy Make raven's wing rollback and be I suggest custom admin names like general or something Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 04:43, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Zeph: No and no. RW doesnt deserve TU yet, However this guy does.-- 'SlopijoeHangarsUser:Zephalian 08:18, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks For supporting me on the RfA and handing me out the award. Means a bunch to me :) - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk)]] [ ] 14:24, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : BTW, we should try and play BF3 togheter one of these days. Joined once a server you were in, not much lag for me. :) Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk)]] [ ] Re:TU I didn't want to get a TU request through Zeph, but if you are feeling I'm ready for it, I'm certainly looking forward to it. So, yes, can I be a TU? Charcoal121 14:59, March 16, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! :) Charcoal121 16:54, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you for getting me the adminship rights and giving me a Support vote! 23:28, March 16, 2012 (UTC) B'crat Name colour I was thinking as of now, and I remember when we switched some name colours when we found out Nemo had problems reading up the names due to colour blindness. I was looking at it ATM, and purple does get quite mistaken now with the new background colour (as in the past white, quite a lot more contrast than now). I don't know if I should open a Forum for this or not, but I think we could switch the B'crat's name colour back to green, being quite more distinguishable with the current background. Tell me your thoughts. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk)]] [ ] 00:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hello There We meet again President, I have returned. How are things here? I see you're the only fully active bureaucrat. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen' (]][[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 14:39, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I've been doing alright thanks. Been busy, but hopefully should be more active now. I'm glad to see the wiki has continued to take steps in the right direction. I've been looking at the stats, and the record for readership by this wiki are constantly being broken. Also, you are technically the head here considering you're the only fully active crat. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|TheDocRichtofen'' (]][[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 23:34, March 23, 2012 (UTC) New sig? I liked your old one better, Mr. President.-|Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:23, March 26, 2012 (UTC) ]] Cheevo Archive Wiki Cheevo Archive Wiki Hey Mr. President, I am representing the Cheevo Archive Wiki Im here on behalf of the Cheevo Archive Wiki in order to make a request of the Battlefield Wiki. Firstly, I guess I should give you a rundown on exactly whatCheevo Archive Wiki is. Well basically it is a wiki that was made in order to provide easily accessible guides to Video Game (such as Battlefield 3) achievements/trophies. The wiki was formed on February 28th 2012 and so far is going pretty well. We were approved of Wiki Spotlight on the 22nd of March and are now working on getting some partnerships going with other affiliated Video Gaming wiki's such as this one. So now the big question, would the BF Wiki be interested in forming some kind of affiliation/partnership? We would add a link to the BF wiki on our main page and add the BF Wiki to our list of Affiliated Wikis (not created yet). We believe the partnership could be mutually beneficial. I would be interested in hearing your thoughts on this request. Please contact me on my user page on the Battlefield Wiki. Cheers, CritterL RE: Cheevo Archive Wiki Affiliation Request Hey Mr. President, I think having the walkthroughs of the single player campaigns on our wiki pages would be great. As you can see on some of the pages we have already done this but on the others we haven't got around to it. We intend on making a list of all Battlefield trophies including BFBC1, 2, BF3 and BF1943. I think the crosslink would make things a lot easier, without having to write the whole text again, we could include the important parts and then put a link to the game page on your wiki. I look forward to this partnership between our wikis Cheers CritterL Category Request I know it might be early, but can a category for the Close Quarters DLC be made? It'd be just like the "Back to Karkand" category for stuff included in the Back to Karkand DLC. If it's possible, can it be called "Close Quarters"? 01:31, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'll get on it tomorrow. Right now it's my bedtime. 01:58, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello, I was wondering if maybe I would be able to be voted on if i could be a trusted user as I was told your the man to ask when it comes to this kind of stuff? I feel kinda akward asking this considering i havn't really "met" you yet but i was just hoping i could be voted on as i feel like ive made some relatively decent edits, although not exactly in massive numbers, and i follow the BF:CIVIL well. Thanks in advance... P.S, you should join the chat sometime so i could meet the President ;) Hello Losers 01:16, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Any idea about how many mainstream edits i should have to be a trusted user? Oh and thank you for answering so quickly. Hello Losers 01:55, April 20, 2012 (UTC) ''Someone beat me to it? Aww....'' Sorry, pal. ;) Charcoal121 21:29, April 21, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome! Charcoal121 21:38, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Checkuser You talked to JoePlay or another member of staff yet? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''DrRichtofen'' (]][[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 22:07, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Good, I think starting with the bureaucrats for now is a sound idea. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''DrRichtofen'' (]][[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 22:11, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Yet Another Category Request Can there be a category called "Assignments" for the wiki? It'd be a category just for the assignments in BF3's DLC. 22:59, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Alright, will do. 22:24, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Voting Requirement Oh the irony that as we change our voting requirements, some wikis are getting rid of theirs entirely. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''DrRichtofen'' (]][[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 09:10, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes of course its true, we don't have to be like everyone else. However, do remember that PGB and TMOI are really big exceptions to normal wikis. PGB was so big he even recieved a global ban. Also, check user is able to counteract any suspicious users very easily and quickly. I don't really mind either way. I'm just thinking which would allow more community involvement, which this wiki needs as much as it can get. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''DrRichtofen'' (]][[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 19:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) True, but as I said, it was a rare occasion on any wiki. Yes, the focus on blogs is quite a problem. I remember when the focus of the Call of Duty Wiki turned to blogs for the community. Then a lot of blogs were banned. Perhaps that could be a possible route to be explored. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''DrRichtofen'' (]][[User talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Talk']]) 15:24, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :IIRC technically irrelevant blogs are banned here already; beyond that there's very little we could do. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 15:30, April 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Checkuser Hi PresidentEden. Currently, the CheckUser feature is only for staff and VSTF (as stated on the help page). I would suggest discussing it with someone from the Community Support Team by using JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:25, April 23, 2012 (UTC) The Promo Video Hey we are making another steep in the progression on making the Promotional Video for this website, and since User:Bovell dosn't seems to respond on the voice request Yuri say he can do the voiceover part. However we need a manuscript - So my question is maybe you have time to write down, dosnt need to be longer then aprox 30-60s long. Tip use this for inspiration source - Maxwell123 18:02, May 3, 2012 (UTC) If you have mic for voice recording, i suggest send it to officialbfwiki@gmail.com. Apart from the manuscript and voice, we need some quick video footage in a way the viewers get an good impression. Maxwell123 05:30, May 4, 2012 (UTC) I ain't suspecting you but there is some strange password issues on the wiki hotmail account, just asking if you know anything or did touch it. Maxwell123 12:19, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Anyway how's going on the voice part if you have even getting that far yet :D Maxwell123 15:48, May 6, 2012 (UTC) So have you got any further on the project? Maxwell123 17:33, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Current status is following: we have got to this point were we have this writen manuscript for text inspiration but it seems no-ones here are willing to continue to the stage of the video production. Should we try reasking someone on the COD wiki. Maxwell123 20:38, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Well, i could try edit something into sony vegas tomorrow i'll see what i can do. Maxwell123 21:53, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Damn it, my sony vegas trail did end today, i suggest we ask again on the COD Wiki. Maxwell123 12:15, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Yo Buddy Your Test Chamber 3 on your template link says Test Chamber 2.-- SlopijoeThe southern crossUser:Maxwell123 09:07, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Message Currently i'm experimenting difficulties about log-in. Can you try send the message to sortland10@hotmail.com Maxwell123 08:16, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks - have you got any responce from Yuri so far? Maxwell123 17:09, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I have been working here and i was wondering where did you get picture of balanced stock. Request Could I make a seperate page for Spec ops (BF2:MC) because for some dumbfounded reason it redirects me to the Special Forces. Thnxbai-- 12:58, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Update Told two other peeps in the wiki, so heads up aha...I totally miss this wiki Zephalian ([[User:Zephalian|'Dossier']]) ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Briefing']]) 09:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi coukd you go onto chat and help us with something?-- SlopijoeAurelia's finestUser:Maxwell123 02:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Something interesting... You know how Carcrazcid and ODDJOB said they didn't know me before I joined chat? I woke up to something pleasant today. ODDJOB and Carcrazcid commented on my most recent Youtube video, a glitch on The Eleventh Hour. ODDJOB says this: You point a camera at your tv to record? How lame/noobish are you? And only noobs use glitches, uso u suck at recording and at life. Carcrazcid says this: You are such a wiki noob. For two guys who don't seem to know me, I think something is up. IIRC tywin said he would call off his dogs but he didn't. Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 11:22, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Dude there not "my dogs". They feel like you should get trolled for what you did or is it that hard for you to ignore this.-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 11:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) I don't care. I can't ignore this when they keep spamming everything I have with comments like this. And I thought that we already established that I joined you and then ODDJOB just muted me right off the bat. Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 11:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Stop making this Battlefield wikis problem and start taking actions jesus you can block them/delete there comments. Its YOUR problem, not BF wikis.-- SlopijoeAurelia's finestuser talk:slopijoe 11:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Yes but YOU made it BF Wikis problem by telling your friends to get on. How in the world did they know to make a wikia account right when the dust kicked up? I did block them but I didn't delete their comments as proof. Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 11:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Stop brining up the subject, the more you do. The more you bring it up, the more it becomes our problem.-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 11:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Our problem? No no, you are involved in this too. Don't act like you are now a bystander. I never asked you to reply, either. Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 11:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Both of you'd better STFU before preliminary banning occurs. Юра[[file:YuriKaslov - Sig image.gif|15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 13:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ]] :Thank you Yuri. But Joe and Ramp, I'd appreciate if you don't carry out your war on my talk page. Ramp, just delete their comments and block them. I can't make it so they won't troll you for what happened, but you can control your response to them. And Joe, the least you could do is to tell your friends to knock it off. They've already done enough damage if it's becoming harassment on multiple sites. 15:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Chat Shitstorm I don't know for sure who started it, but Ramp and BravoAlphaSix told me that two of Tywin's friends were insulting him in-game, and Tywin and his "friends" said that Ramp started it, and then they decided to bring their own personal issues unto the wiki. I would like to discuss the issue of the account "RAMPANTLION513IsANOOB" on Chat with you. Charcoal121 (talk) 01:23, July 14, 2012 (UTC) LOL WTF is this derpyness? Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 07:01, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Metro 2033 Please tell me I wasn't the only lad that got set up by this bitch in Riga. Only had 3 bullets but no sir I'd let it get away with that; I cheaply reverted to last checkpoint, lol. But did you fell for it, or did just fail to predict about it, big time like me? - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 01:12, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Its been a week since the start of my RFA.-- 'SlopijoeAurelia's finest 12:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: I know the M39 EMR was in thae engineers hands. However: A. DICE decided for the "evil lulz" to make the glorious EMR an all kits and 20 round magazine exclusive to them and are completly fucking with us. B. Checking BL forums it looks like there wont be any weapons in Armored Kill. So scratch the M14 EBR being in game. Im guessing DICE is outright fucking with us.-- '''SlopijoeAurelia's finest 21:32, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Why Thank You This wiki is interesting for me to edit in. If I knew more about the older BF games (like 1942 and Vietnam), I would do more edits. 23:51, August 3, 2012 (UTC) How do you change your name color? is it only for people with higher ranks? RussianEngineer (talk) 00:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Me and Yuri had a discussion about the differences in IFV vs APC in Battlefield (LAV-25 being labled an APC while in BF3 its an IFV) so heres my idea Anything that predates BF2 is labled an APC and anything BF2142 onwards is an IFV (unless labled APC). Thoughts?-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 02:24, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Fear_123 Are you going to ban those other suspected sockpuppet accounts? Tywin, PSK, and myself thought that this user and this user were potential sockpuppets of Fear, especially considering that Fear kept mentioning them in chat. Also, all of those other users, such as Atlantis_1 and Aztec_1 were also socks of the same user, due to similar times when the accounts were created, and similar usernames, avatars, and some of them being related to Ace Combat (And, IIRC, one or two of them were on Acepedia, according to Tywin). Charcoal121 (talk) 03:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Bro Since I have to edit via old revisions, but delete the 1942 page of bridge of remanton or whatever it's called it isn't in game and it's a mod. So in the name Of the Hapsburg delete that page.- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 21:22, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, Just To Tell You Don't get me wrong, I don't actually have the game. I just watched a walkthrough for the game and got some info out of it. 22:26, August 19, 2012 (UTC) That's cool, I'm just trying to get some basic info for the missions at the moment. 14:41, August 20, 2012 (UTC) In the name of the Hapsburgs Should we have a official Soundtrack list. Cause after you listen to caspian border theme a bit to long and I feel we need to do a one for BF glorious theme.-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 11:52, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Because I'm freakin lulzy. That's why and I'm from the not so great US. Anywho why do we need more chat mods.-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 02:31, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Eden After making the Su-33 page. My wikia went haywire and I cant add caegorys to that one page. Me, AOA and PSK have tried. I think that page hates us.-- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 00:23, August 25, 2012 (UTC) LOL Your damn page broke when you attempted to archive it after C121 edit. -- SlopijoeAurelia's finest 09:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Template What is the 'needed image' template, if we have one? Some pages might need a 'requesting more images', and I'm not sure what templates it is, I couldn't find it. PSKwhirledHugs?ʹ 05:23, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat Moderation Could I possibly get moderation powers? PSKwhirledHugs?ʹ 20:01, September 8, 2012 (UTC) : In very few cases, yes. Sometimes, I don't like asking or waiting for help to arrive, even if present, they may be away and I have to private message a few times. It's funny actually, some are even asking me why I'm not. But that's all up to you. PSKwhirledHugs?ʹ 20:48, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ::: Thanks a bunch, I appriciate it. PSKwhirledHugs?ʹ 05:40, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Submarines in Nelson Bay Could you or anyone try and find out what the submarines in nelson bay are.-- SlopijoeDown em all 12:21, September 10, 2012 (UTC) LOL XD true. Anywho next stop we should do ships and naval warfare.-- Slopijoe<3 You bro 12:11, September 16, 2012 (UTC) User rights question. I was quick glancing at the user rights page and I saw myself and PSKwhirled under trusted users but were only chat mods. Should I make a chat mod section or is it kinda useless because most chat mods are trusted users and it would be like a heading with a whole two people lol? Hello Losers (talk) 00:42, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Wait, I removed that a few days ago, and theres only one Active TU so no.-- SlopijoeDown em all 00:50, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Complaint Between House of Hapsburgs and the upstart DICEpwned: "You know what? If you an Admin, cannot get over that little arguement then you're not really a good admin are you? Not trying to hate or anything but please move forward, leave the hate you have against me and make me a sandwich i mean signature (or if you're that stubborn I'll fail doing one)." For starters A. I have WAY more important things to do then make a sig (classwork and Football). B. I think the not a good admin wasnt needed. C. If I skip wikia for two days and somehow have a thousand messages I honestly think there should be someone taking notes for me. D. The make me a sandwhich joke was unneeded and rude. Signed.-- Slopijoe<3 You bro 11:43, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Message Sorry for long respond time, well bfh isn't mush covered so it's fine if we add more information on that P4F game. Sarah asked me a question about if we did like the video bar, to the right side on articles. look at my chatpage. Maxwell123 (talk) 19:04, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Twitch TV Embed Interest? Hey there President! My name is Jorge and I'm on Wikia's Community Development team. I actually want to reach out to gauge your wiki's potential interest in embedding some Twitch TV content. To give some background, Wikia is interested in working with Twitch to get some native embeds for interested wikis. Twitch provides live-streaming of games, from simple lets-plays to massive tournaments and competitive events. Embedding could allows users to easily find streaming content or get together to chat about particular events. If the wiki is interested, you could also have you very own wiki channel/group to stream content to users, make your own show, etc. Do you think this is something the Battlefield wiki community might be interested in? If so, how would you like to use it (home-page embed, its standalone page with just links or an actual embed? something else? Producing your own show? Etc.) Either way, let me know your thoughts by leaving a message on my talk page. Also, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 22:01, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Problems The subsequent change to the wiki layout (effective October 3, 2012) has messed up the Battlefield Wiki heading as the image is repeated again on the right side, which looks weird to see. Also, the footer has lost the BF Wiki theme as it is now gray and boring. Rangers Lead 23:57, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Yuri made the footer and header for the wiki's current theme. Forum:New theme Rangers Lead 22:24, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey... Hey Eden, how's everything going? Anyway, I believe it's time to stop my break and being the behind-the-scenes-that-is-called-when-needed guy (and try to flee from bloody Pandora as well) and start helping you guys getting steam onto the train. Would you mind resuming off what has been going on lately, and how I can help? (aside from my usual article classification reviews, and building off BF2142 articles of maps that are still played on and stuff...) - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 17:59, October 8, 2012 (UTC) P4F founds converted into real money What do you think about it, i'm not sure, but if we keep the most influential currencies listen like Dollar, Pound, Euro.. should we keep it or remove it? http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Harkel%27s_Engineer_Set Maxwell123 (talk) 12:55, October 19, 2012 (UTC) : I personally find no problem with it. However, it should be kept with the respective abreviations of the currencies (USD for the $, Euro for the €, GBP for the £). - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|talk'']]) [ ] 14:11, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Battlefield 4 Plans? Hey there PresidentEden! My name is Jorge and I am on Wikia's Community Development team. With Battlefield 4 on the immediate horizon (sometime this fall, barring any release delays), I thought I would reach out to some of your wikis admins about offering our time to help you out around the wiki and see what you might have planned for launch. (To that end, I'm copying 3RDRANGER, Maxwell, and Yuri on this message). We've actually been in touch with EA recently and I think they would love to work with you all on stuff. This could potentially mean asset drops for the game, beta access, etc. For now though, we're just curious if you have any things planned around the wiki for launch? Is there anything we can help you with in particular to prepare for launch? Is there anything you would want to work with EA on or get from them if possible? Of course we can't make any promises, but we might as well know and try, right? Oh, also, I noticed you all have a Facebook and Twitter feed specifically for the wiki. If you like, we'd love to help out and keep those feed posting a bit more regularly, especially since you all seem to cover news pretty well. We can also improve their look too! Anyway, hopefully some of this sounds interesting! If you have any insight, ideas, etc., just let me know by leaving me a message on my talk page! Best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 21:44, May 17, 2013 (UTC)